


An Entreaty

by FireMane15



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick can read Kory so well, F/M, One Shot, Patching up wound, Post-Season/Series 02, Takes place shortly after season 2, just something sweet and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMane15/pseuds/FireMane15
Summary: Dick lifts up her shirt carefully, trying not to think about the blood soaking it. Dick’s never had a problem with blood. It’s been a constant in his life. So seeing the blood on her shirt now shouldn’t faze him. But it does. Because it’sherblood.It’s just wrong. And it’s not really even that she’s hurt. Although that’s wrong. Very very wrong. It’s that she’s not used to bleeding like this. Her skin should be healing quickly, but it’s not. He’s not used to seeing her bleed. He thinks back, and doesn’t think he’s ever seen her bleed before.It’s wrong. She should be indestructible. Unable to be physically hurt./Dick patches Kory up and tries to help her deal with the loss of her powers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	An Entreaty

Dick lifts up her shirt carefully, trying not to think about the blood soaking it. Dick’s never had a problem with blood. It’s been a constant in his life. So seeing the blood on her shirt now shouldn’t faze him. But it does. Because it’s _her_ blood.

It’s just wrong. And it’s not really even that she’s hurt. Although that’s wrong. Very very wrong. It’s that she’s not used to bleeding like this. Her skin should be healing quickly, but it’s not. He’s not used to seeing her bleed. He thinks back, and doesn’t think he’s ever seen her bleed before.

It’s wrong. She should be indestructible. Unable to be physically hurt. 

_She’s strapped down to a table. Tube in her throat. Fear in her eyes. Sadistic “doctors” standing around her._

Dick is unable to stop himself from gritting his teeth, a hot spike of anger running through his veins at the memory. At seeing her like that. 

So no, it’s not that she couldn’t be hurt before, as the rage the simmers inside him now reminds him. It’s that more long-lasting, life-threatening damage can be done now. Bullets can pierce her skin. Knife wounds won’t heal quickly.

“Is it really that bad?” Kory asks, sounding surprised.

Dick breaks out of his thoughts. Looks up at her, where she sits on one of the med bay beds. She’s looking down at him. Examining his face.

Dick relaxes his features.

“No, no it’s not.”

He looks at the wound on her side more closely.

“It’s not very deep. Only needs stitches,” Dick informs her.

“Then what’s with the clenched jaw?”

“I uh... zoned out for a second. Sorry.” It’s not the entire truth. But there’s no way he can tell her what he was really thinking about, that he was thinking about her in the asylum.

She rolls her eyes.

“Only you would clench your jaw while zoning out,” she tells him affectionately.

He gives her a half smile, before getting out of his chair to get and prepare the supplies for her stitches.

Kory goes back to being quiet. Sullen.

He’s apparently not the only one who can brood.

He returns to her side. Lifts her shirt again. Realizes that he can’t hold her shirt up while giving her stitches.

“Can you hold your shirt up? he asks her.

Kory grabs the end of her shirt where he’s holding it. But then surprises him by lifting the whole shirt, up and over her head, putting it beside her on the bed.

_Oh._

He resolutely keeps his eyes on her wound, not allowing them to drift upward.

When he pierces the needle through her skin and pulls the first stitch through, Kory gives a sharp intake of breath.

He stops what he’s doing and looks up at her.

“I’m fine. Keep going,” she says defiantly, not looking at him.

He does a few more stitches, trying his best to focus on the task, and not the fact that he’s causing Kory pain, no matter how necessary that pain may be.

He takes a brief look at Kory again. Now she’s the one with a clenched jaw. But something about her face tells him that it’s not only from the pain.

“Stop beating yourself up,” he tells her, as he does another stitch.

She turns sharply to look at him, clearly taken aback by his ability to read her.

She takes a few seconds to respond. Dick thinks she might deny it. That’s what he would probably do. But Kory’s not him. She’ll own up to it, be honest; she doesn’t have the suffocating need to protect himself that he has.

“It was humiliating,” she tells him, her voice strained with a tinge of self-loathing.

“No, it wasn’t,”

She gives him a disbelieving look.

“You lost a fight. It happens,” he tells her, going back to the stitches.

“I got my ass kicked.”

“You didn’t.”

Dick can tell she’s still not convinced, still feeling shitty about it.

“You had it completely under control until you got _stabbed_. And even after that, you put up an impressive fight. You’re just not used to getting injured so easily. You’re used to being able to put your body out there, with less concern for serious and impeding injury than the rest of us. It’s new for you. It will take some time to adjust. But, that’s why you lost, not for lack of skill.”

She stays quiet, but Dick can tell that she listened, that she isn’t ignoring him. That she’s just stuck in her own head. 

She looks at him and nods, seeming to accept his analysis. That’s the thing about Kory; she listens to sense. Better than most people. Definitely better than him.

But Dick can tell she’s still frustrated. Dick guesses it’s less to do with losing the fight, and more to do with the loss of her powers. Dick hopes it’s temporary. Hopes she won’t have to adjust to this new reality. Hopes her powers will return soon. Not that she isn’t more than capable without them, as he found out the first time they sparred. He can feel his skin start to flush and hunger pool in his belly just remembering it.

* * *

He finishes up her stitches.

“Done. Try not to do anything to pull them. You should probably be good to go in less than a week.”

Kory’s not happy about that either, but silently accepts it. He wants more than anything to help her. Wants more than anything for her to let him.

“I could train you, if you want?”

_Please fucking say yes._

It would take a load off his mind.

“I know how to fight,” she bites, insulted.

“I know. That’s been made obvious. I just meant I could teach you the best ways to avoid getting hurt. Ways to adjust your fighting to protect yourself more.”

She takes that in. Dick can tell she’s trying to think of some way she can turn the offer down, trying to come up with some reason she can give him that makes sense.

He speaks before she can get the chance.

“Remember when you asked why didn’t I ask for your help with Slade?

Kory nods.

“Don’t be like me.”

That seemingly strikes a nerve, Kory’s knack for listening to sense rearing it’s glorious head again.

“Okay...You can train me” she says softly.,

The corners of Dick’s mouth lift slightly at that.

“And don’t beat yourself up. You’re alright _some_ of the time,” Kory teases, gracing him with her first smile of the evening.

Dick huffs a laugh.

“Just some of the time?”

“Mhmmm..”

They both smile, and sit in the light mood for a few moments.

Kory eventually looks down at her stitches, and her expression falls. She looks at her hands, turning them over, examining them. He can feel the sadness and frustration coming off of her in waves.

He wants to reassure her. To tell her that everything will be okay. That her powers will come back. That they’ll figure it out. But he can’t be sure of any of that. And it would feel wrong. To make promises he doesn’t know if he can keep. Especially to her.

So instead he tells her something he knows is true.

“You’re not alone.”

Kory looks up from her hands at that. 

He thinks about taking one of her hands, holding it in his. He can practically feel it. Her smooth skin, the warmth of her hand in his. It would be so easy to do. So seemingly simple. But it’s not. He wants to do it. But he can’t bring himself to. It would give too much of him away.

“I’m here. I want to help. Not just with training. With anything. If you want to talk.” Dick hesitates to say the next part. “I know there’s something that’s been bothering, something besides your powers and Donna.”

Kory opens her mouth to say something, but Dick rushes to finish what he was saying.

“And I’m not...I’m not asking you to tell me, or talk if you’re not ready. I mean, I would like to know. And I think it would probably help you, to not have to deal with whatever it is alone...I’m just...I’m here for you. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Kory listens to him intently, taking in everything he’s saying.

"Thanks,” she says quietly. “You’re right, but I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I need...I need to sit in it for a while, process my own feelings without having to think about or worry about anyone else’s.”

Dick nods in understanding.

Kory puts her shirt back on. Gets up. Heads towards the door.

Just as she’s about to walk out of the room, she turns back towards him.

“But, when I am ready to tell someone, you’ll be the first,” she tells him, before walking out of the room.

It felt like he was punched in the stomach, but in the best fucking way, like the wind was knocked out of him. And in it’s place, there is only warmth left, a warmth that spreads all over his body. A warmth that makes him feel special. Worthy. Loved.

As he watches her walk away, he can’t help but think, for that first time in a long time, that everything might just turn out okay after all.


End file.
